Wander
by jmvoyles1126
Summary: The Old Builders' group was cracking. Soren had left first. Harper after him. They were always fighting, it seemed. Finally, Cassie Rose thought, enough was enough. So when Cassie left, did she just go ahead to the youtuber's dimension and just build the Mansion to plot to get the Portal Key? Or, was it much more? I don't own MCSM or Minecraft, but Telltale and Mojang do.
1. Chapter 1

~ Chapter 1 ~

Cassie Rose walked down the hallway of the Portal Network, her sneakers clopping against the cold stone floor. As she walked down the hallway, the multi-colored portals lit up her face as she went by. Red, Blue, Green, Purple… She was like a human rainbow. But if you looked closely, you could see the colors weren't just reflecting her black square-rimmed glasses, but the tears that were streaming down her face as well.

Cassie was just trudging along the hallway, so miserable, until she just slumped down against a polished andesite pillar. She cried silently, against that pillar for a short while, until she sniffed and got up, then dusted herself off. _Get over yourself. There isn't any point in crying, they aren't even good friends,_ Cassie thought. And she was right, they weren't good friends. But they were her only friends. But they had a reason.

"LAAAAADIES AAAND GENTLEMEN, WELCOME TO SPLEEF, ON THE FIRST DAY OF THE GAMES! NOW, AS THE GALDIATORS ARE READY, LET'S BEGIN. ON THE COUNT OF THREE, ONE… TWO… THREEEEE!" Hadrian commentated. The players were going at it, and at only a minute three people had already fallen off the platform and into the people-crushing pistons below.

Cassie had sat down in her chair next to Hadrian, and she had gotten every word yelled right into her ear. She was grumpy already, and Mevia wasn't helping. "Cassie, you left more of your weird pumpkin seeds on the couch again, get your crap together, you slob." She said in a rude tone. Cassie snapped back, saying "Oh shut up Mevia, know I went out of my way to clean up after myself yesterday, so just stop." It had just gotten worse from there.

It all resulted in Mevia shoving Cassie, and Cassie shoving her back, which made Mevia fall back into Otto, who was standing at the edge of their commentation platform. He fell off, all the way down into the pistons, where he was crushed, his inventory flying everywhere.

Hadrian had stopped the match, and Mevia stormed off to the palace. Cassie had watched Otto fish his inventory out of the piston's reach. Afterwards, later that day, they had a meeting at the top of the quartz stairs that led to the Portal Network. And by meeting, I mean they kicked Cassie all the way down the stairs, where she landed with a thud, the stair entrance closing off behind her.

So there she was, with only her inventory on her back, walking along the hallway, trying to decide which portal to go through to start her new life. She passed all kinds of portals, her head swimming with multi-colored swirls. But as she tried to decide on a portal, she felt despair creeping into her mood. Here, in the cold stone hallway, she had never felt so alone.


	2. Chapter 2

~ Chapter 2 ~

The first thing Cassie Rose noticed about the world she just travelled to (A brown portal with a spruce plank and leaf block frame) was how chilly it was. It wasn't freezing, no, but cool enough that she was glad that she had her black hoodie with her. But her legs were otherwise un-fortified from the air because of her jean shorts.

She re-laced her black and white sneakers and pulled up her light aqua socks as she looked around. As far as she could see, there were large, thick redwood trees. The forest was massive, she couldn't see the end. Speaking of things she couldn't see…

There was nothing. No structures, no people, nothing. Cassie wondered if this was one of those worlds that are uninhabited, Soren had called them blank slate worlds. _Or maybe something bad happened here, and everyone is dead,_ Cassie thought. But she shoved that little idea out of her head. Besides, if there were no people, she wouldn't have a problem with that. People had been pretty, well, crappy to her as of late.

Cassie got up from lacing her sneakers, and looked around again. She was on a bald - head hill, and it was tall, so she could see far around. If only there was something else to see other than the tall spruce trees. She set off towards the north - east, with no idea where she was going or who she would meet, if anyone.

She jumped at every sound, a rabbit hopping in the brush, a sheep baaing in the distance, she was on edge. The emptyness was unnerving. She kept walking, walking and walking and walking. It was sunrise when she set off, now it was around 5:00 and she was starved. Cassie found a small pond and waited for an animal or something to come by so she could have something to eat, but nothing came by.

Cassie grabbed a small drink of water from the pond, and set off at a slow walk. Now there weren't even any animals. It was just silent. Or was it? As she went by she stopped in her tracks. She looked around and listened. Yes, there was definitely some noise. It sounded like… redstone activating.

Cassie barely had time to react as the ground fell from beneath her.


	3. Chapter 3

~ Chapter 3 ~

A/N - Hey everyone! Just wanted to thank The Ender Pickaxe and Alice Foreshadow for the cool reviews! Also, this chapter should be a little bit longer, but it still will probably be short, haha. Oh, and in the last chapter, when I described the portal Cassie went through, I actually want to re-describe it. It was actually a brown portal, with spruce plank blocks and spruce leaf blocks for the frame. Now, time to get to the story!

Cassie Rose landed with a grunt as she hit the dirt floor of the pit she had just fallen in. Dirt was falling on her as she tried to sit up against the wall of the pit. Cassie looked around the pit, which was about five blocks deep, two blocks wide, and five blocks long. She then checked for any injuries, while still sitting against the wall of the pit. Cassie thought she was okay, until she reached her ankle. She could barely move her foot without wincing in pain.

A shadow then passed over Cassie's face. She looked up, alarmed, and her face was met with another's. They just stared at eachother, for what felt like forever to Cassie, until the stranger extended his hand. Cassie hesitated.

Then the stranger spoke. "Well, you gonna let me help you out of her or would you rather the Wolves get you?"

The Wolves didn't sound nice to Cassie, and anyways she didn't really have a choice. She went to stand up, but her ankle wouldn't allow it. Cassie didn't think it was broken, but it was almost definitely sprained. The stranger noticed this, then reached for something in his inventory. Cassie got a glimpse of it.

"A fishing rod?" Cassie said, with sarcasm evident. The stranger chuckled, and then he cast it at her. He pulled Cassie up, slowly and surely. She was out of the pit in no time. "Sorry about that, it's supposed to catch animals, not people." The stranger admitted, sheepishly. "It's okay. Besides, I think it's kinda cool. You have to have some serious redstone skills to build a trap like that." The stranger just smiled.

Then he went about setting Cassie's leg. He got some bandages out, then started carefully and gently wrapping them around her leg. "I'm Damian, by the way." He said. Cassie had finally gotten a chance to look at him. Damian had light brown skin, dark brown curly hair, and blue-gray eyes. He wore a brown leather zip-up jacket with a maroon shirt underneath, dark blue jeans, and maroon converse shoes. "Cassie Rose, that's me. But you can call me Cassie." Cassie said.

Damian finished with Cassie's leg. Then he reached in his inventory, and pulled out a bottle. It glowed a light pink color, and Cassie, with her extensive potionology knowledge, recognized it instantly. "Potion of Regeneration. Drink up, your leg will be better in no time." Damian said. Cassie downed it quickly. But she had other things on her mind. "Hey, can you tell me where I am? I'm, uh… Kinda lost." Damian gave her a weird look. "You aren't from here, are you?" He said. "No, but can you tell me?" Cassie said, gaining another weird look from Damian. He stood up from the tree he had been sitting up against. "Here, let me show you."

He helped Cassie up. Her ankle was still a little sore, but she was fine to walk a long while. Which didn't matter, because Damian said "Don't worry, it's not far to town. We'll be at Spruce City in no time!" Then they were off.

But then Damian gasped, then pointed to the sky. Cassie turned, and looked up, but didn't see anything at first. But then she saw the sun was setting. This didn't phase her.

"What's wrong? It's only a sunset. We can make it to Spruce City in time, right?" Cassie asked. Damian didn't look so sure though. "Come on, we can make it through a couple of monsters." Cassie said confidently. "It's not monsters we have to worry about." Damian said, fear creeping into his voice. "It's the Wolves."


	4. Chapter 4

~ Chapter 4 ~

A/N - Hello guys, welcome back! So what did you think of the last chapter? Cassie has made a new friend, what do you think of him? Whether you noticed or not, Damian has more in common with Cassie than you might think. Also, what do you think the Wolves are going to be like? You'll find that and more out in this (Hopefully) longer chapter. Let's get to it!

Damian had said the words with a terrified expression on his face. Cassie Rose had never actually heard a phrase spoken so softly, as if the words themselves would attack you. "What are the wolves? Because I've never really been fond of dogs." Cassie said. Damian smiled a tad at that, but he was obviously still worried.

"The Wolves aren't dogs, but they are animals. They're a gang, and everyone in it is a murderer." Damian said slowly. He looks at the sky again, and then grabs Cassie's arm as he leads her away towards the city, a worried look on his face. "They terrorize the city, always trying to break in and hurt people. They'd succeed at it too, if the Governor hadn't built the wall. We're kinda safe, but they get in sometimes. And it's never good when they do." Damian explains. A look of sorrow crosses his face.

"What do they do?" Cassie asks tentatively. Damian replies darkly. "You only find their arms and legs. And a lot of blood."

All the while Damian is hurrying faster, and the sun is setting even farther. "We're not gonna make it. Look, I know a safe place, but you can't tell anyone, okay? Not a soul!" Damian yells. Cassie just nods frantically. "Okay, let's go!" Damian shouts, taking of at a run. Cassie takes off right behind him.

The sun has now completely set, the stars out and the quarter moon shining bright. Cassie thinks that they might make it to wherever Damian thinks is safe, but then she hears it. A loud howl, a human howl, and Cassie had never heard anything more terrifying in her entire life. She had never felt such fear, and it made her run even faster. Apparently it scared Damian too, because she had trouble keeping up with him.

Another howl, but this one was much closer. "They saw us! This way!" Damian hissed. He turned, then abruptly stopped. Cassie ran right into him, knocking her glasses off, and she fell on the ground. Damian yanked her up forcefully, and Cassie heard a crunch. "My glasses!" Damian bent down and grabbed them, and Cassie put them on. The left lens was cracked, but she could fix that quick. She looked up and Damian was gone, but he was to her left. He was examining the steep hill next to them, then punched a block. It was hollow, and a little light was coming through. Damian punched the block below it. "Come on! Get in!" he shouted. Cassie hurried in, Damian right after her, and he quickly blocked up the hole.

Cassie looked around, they were in a small room, which was seven by seven blocks long and wide, and was three blocks high. It was made of cobblestone, some of it covered in moss. There was a crafting table, a furnace, and a small chest in the corner next to a bed. There was one torch, in the middle of the opposite wall that of which they entered. It looked much like what someone would spend the first night in.

But now was not the time for examining the room, Because now there were footsteps outside. Voices too. And they did not sound happy. "Where the 'el are they? They can't have just disappeared!" said a distinctly british sounding voice. There was a swift thud, and a dog whimpered in pain. Cassie quietly gasped and covered her mouth. "Sir, don' just kick 'em. He's jus' a-" " Quiet, you!" said the first voice. There was another thud, then the second voice, which was also british sounding, said "Sorry, sir, my bad." He said sheepishly. "Now, let's go, we can find them soon enough." the first voice said. It sounded like they ran off.

Cassie was so afraid, even though they were gone. Damian leaned against the wall, and listened for any steps or noises, but heard nothing. "Come on, we can't stay, we have to get to town." Damian whispered. He punched the two blocks they had come in through, and slowly stepped out. He looked around, then motioned for Cassie to come out. She had peeked her head out, then slowly walked out too. But then Damian gasped, then a shadow jumped down onto him. A man in camouflage had jumped on him, and had a stone axe raised above his head, ready to bring it down on Damian's face.


	5. Chapter 5

~ Chapter 5 ~

A/N - Hey guys, what's new? What did you think of last chapter? I also just wanted to let you all know that I'm going to be re-writing the beginning chapters of this, plus I'm working on a new story about a new adventure for The New Order! Wow, there were a lot of "New''s in that last sentence. Anyways, please review, all reviews are appreciated! Oh, and Ender Pickaxe, things are going to be much more intense from now on.

It all happened in a blur. Damian gasped, then fell, he was struggling under the attacker's weight, the axe was raised and Cassie was screaming, but then it all stopped. Time froze. Cassie had reached for her own diamond axe, then slashed the attacker's back with a swift blow, and it all happened in slow motion.

The attacker fell, and in a white puff, he disintegrated, leaving his inventory behind. There were some wood blocks, a stone axe, some sticks, and a couple of apples. Nothing else.

Cassie and Damian just stayed there, panting. It happened in a flash. Then they remembered what kind of situation they were in, due to another howl from the Wolve's pack. Damian got up and scooped up the left behind inventory. "Come on, we gotta get out of here!"

They ran past Damian's shelter and deeper into the forest. All the while, they were getting more and more tired. The Wolves were catching up to Damian and Cassie. "Where in the heck is this city? I'd like to be there before we get caught up to!" Cassie said, panting heavily. "It's just ahead! But we should be fine, with you and your axe." Damian said. Then his eyes widened.

"Look, I don't know where you're from, but you're obviously not from here. If you were, you wouldn't have that kind of weapon." He said. "What do you mean?" Cassie asked. "The Governor. He rules Spruce City, but he's, um… kinda a control freak. He tries to keep us safe by keeping us from having weapons. He thinks it's foolproof, but no one likes the rule." Damian explained. "So you should keep that axe in your inventory, away from anyone else." Cassie complied, sliding her axe into her inventory.

Then they saw lights. They ran until they were at a large cobblestone wall, with a spruce gate. Tall towers were at each corner of the wall, and if you looked closely, you could see a couple of guards at the tops of each. They hurried up to the gate, and started banging and shouting to get in. There was another howl from the Wolves, then they heard a voice from the other side of the gate.

"Who goes there?" a stern voice shouted. Damian seemed to recognize the voice. "Vane, let us in! The Wolves are right there, just open the gate!" he said. A head popped over the iron bar window nearby, and Cassie saw a man with a large handlebar moustache. He was wearing a brown guard uniform, and a guard cap to match. He looked conflicted.

"Damian, you know the rules, no one gets in after dark. Especially if the the Wolves are around." Vane said haughtily. Cassie didn't really get the sense the guy was nice. Damian jus sighed. "Vane. If you don't get this gate open right now I swear I will throw you into a pit of lava. Now let. Us. In." Damian said darkly. Vane's eyes widened. "Fine. But you better not tell anyone." He said.

The gate rolled open, and they walked in. Cassie was barely in when the gate slammed shut with a clang. But even after the gate shut, there was more clanging. Cassie turned, and saw a pack of dogs, gnawing at the gate. Their eyes glowed a fierce red, and a white foam was flowing out of their mouths.

Vane got a stone sword out, and was stabbing through the fence at the dogs. "Get back, now, get back!" Cassie felt a hand on her arm, and turned to see Damian. "Come on, let's get to my house." he said. Cassie looked behind him and saw the city. It was all spruce planks and cobblestone, with people bustling by. "Oh, and welcome to Spruce City, by the way." Damian said.


	6. Chapter 6

~ Chapter 6 ~

A/N - Hello! So, did you like the last chapter? I felt like updating twice today, so here ya go! What do you think of everything so far? Let me know in the reviews! Speaking of reviews, sorry Watcher 321, the chapter was already written up and posted when I read your review. But what do you think so far? Keep on reviewing, reviews are so motivating! So, without further ado, let's get to it.

The city buildings were made of spruce planks and wood, with thatched roofs, and iron bars for windows. The bars made Cassie uncomfortable, but she couldn't figure out why. They were walking along, their way lit up by torchposts, their path made up of grass path blocks. They seemed to be on a main street of sorts. Small shop stalls with various stocks, people bustling in and out in a hurry. But the general mood was anything but a cheery market feeling.

People were hurrying by in frantic jogs, with worried expressions on their faces. "What's going on?" Cassie said. Damian hurried along. "Probably people heard the howls from the Wolves and panicked. That usually happens, except this is more chill, people usually loot and fight and trample each other if even a whisper of a rumour says that the Wolves are around." Damian explained. "C'mon, we need to get to my place."

He led Cassie down a side street and up some steps to a front porch. Damian opened the front door (a spruce door, believe it or not.) and walked in, Cassie behind him. There was a couch to the side, with some bookshelves nearby. On the other side, there was a small kitchen with a furnace and crafting table, and cupboards above. There was another door on the far wall to the side, presumably to Damian's bedroom.

Damian saw Cassie looking around. "It's not much, but it's home." He said from the kitchen. Cassie smiled. "Hey, I like it. Nice and homey." She said. Damian grinned at that. "Thanks." He said. He grabbed something from the cupboard. "Here. After all that running, you'll need some food." Damian said, handing her an apple and a porkchop. He also gave her some carrots and a few potatoes. "Save those, in case you need something later." He said. "Thank you. No really, it's really nice of you." Cassie said.

Someone was knocking at the front door. Damian went to answer it. When he opened it, his face lit up. "Hey, Feora." He said. A young woman with very pale skin walked in. She had white-blonde hair that was long and flowy. She wore a light grey wool hoodie, with a white undershirt and jeans, and light grey and white high-top sneakers. Cassie noticed she had a necklace with a gold ingot on it.

"Feora, this is Cassie. She got caught in one of our animal snares, then we got caught up with the Wolves." Feora's eyes widened at that. "But don't worry! Cassie handled it." Damian said. "Oh. Well then I guess we should say thanks. So… Thanks." Feora said. "Oh please. Damian sugarcoated it. He's the one who got me out of the pit." Cassie replied. "Yeah, right." Damian said. "Well, maybe we can hear the whole story later." Feora said. She turned to Damian. "I actually came here to tell you. The Governor called a town meeting. We should hurry." She said.

They arrived at the main square area in a couple of minutes later. There was already a huge crowd gathered around. The crowd stopped in a circle in the center of the square. In it, a man in a dapper overcoat and pants with a top hat was standing.

"Everyone, please. Listen closely." The man said. "No doubt word has already spread of the Wolves being nearby. But that is not what I came to talk to you all about. It has come to my attention that a stranger has come into town." Damian and Feora glanced at Cassie worriedly. "Her name is unknown, but she has red hair and wears a black hoodie." The man said. People were looking around and found Cassie. "Find her, and turn her over to me." He said.


	7. Chapter 7

~ Chapter 7 ~

People had already began to shout and point at Cassie, whose eyes widened as she took in all their glances. The Governor caught her eye, and waved at his guards to go get her, without breaking eye contact. Damian suddenly said "You need to get out. You remember where my hunting shelter was?" Cassie nodded. "Go there. Block up the entrance, you should be safe. Just run all the way there, don't stop for anything or anyone. I'll get there as soon as I can." He said. "Go, go!"

Cassie took off toward the gates. She ran up to the fence, turned, and opened the door. Before she started to run, she turned around, and saw the crowd everywhere. She tried to find Damian and Feora, but in the chaos, she couldn't see any sign of them. She took off at a sprint. Even though Cassie knew the Townspeople wouldn't follow her for fear of the Wolves, she was still worried that said Wolves would run into her. She got tired somewhat quickly, and then went at a jog, trying to find her way quickly to Damian's shelter.

As Cassie went up to the still unblocked entrance of Damian's shelter, she saw where Damian's attacker fell after Cassie had killed him. She looked around once more, and saw nothing but the huge redwood forest all around her, lit by the light of the quarter moon. Cassie walked into Damian's shelter, and blocked up the entrance. She looked around the small room, and saw the furnace, bed, and crafting area with a furnace. She turned and saw the small chest.

She figured that Damian wouldn't really mind if she went through it, so she did, and saw some wood planks and sticks, stone tools, and a little bit of wool. There were also a few apples and carrots, with a couple baked potatoes. She sat down on the bed, and tried to relax. She was thinking about the Governor, Spruce City, and Damian. She was really wondering if she could trust anyone. This world had seemed empty at first, but now it seemed hostile. Not only did she have the Wolves to worry about, but apparently the people from town didn't like her that much either. Even Feora seemed a little… off… to Cassie, but she couldn't put her finger on it. But Damian… He seemed trustworthy. He got Cassie out of that trap, made sure she made it to town, and even got her out in time. She hoped Damian was alright.

Cassie's thoughts were interrupted by a bark from right outside. She gasped, and cursed to herself for doing it so loudly. Another bark from outside, and the sound of footsteps accompanied by it. "What a' you bah'king at?" Said a voice. With a shudder, Cassie realised it was one of the voices from when she and Damian were in the shelter, right before they were attacked.

A/N - Sup everybody! Wow, what a long chapter! (Sarcasm intended) Now, if you please, give me a second. *Grabs a pillow off of a couch and screams into it loudly* Ahem. Sorry, I'm just SO READY FOR SEASON 2 OF MCSM TO COME OUT. Seriously! Can't wait! Oh, and I'm going to be on a trip for a week, so I'm not gonna be able to post for at least that long. See you guys when I get back. But anyway, here's chapter 7. Hope you enjoy!


End file.
